


与Lucien的夜晚

by Lucius_L



Category: Flyboys - Fandom, Kill Your Darlings - Fandom, crossover - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 10:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucius_L/pseuds/Lucius_L
Summary: -cp：Brian Rawlings/Lucien Carr原作：空战英豪/杀死汝爱btw又是兰兰和涵涵的拉郎啦，索性打了双绿魔的tag，我也不知道该打啥了……-ooc预警-简述一下空战英豪前面的剧情：Brian（付兰兰演的）在指导战友Eddie射击的时候，两人的飞机没油了，不得不迫降在附近。迫降的时候Brian腿受伤了，原作是被一个女孩Lucianna捡了回去……我当时就想这不是Lucien对应的女名么……这个郎得拉一下（但写的很不好……（跪了





	与Lucien的夜晚

**Author's Note:**

> -cp：Brian Rawlings/Lucien Carr  
原作：空战英豪/杀死汝爱  
btw又是兰兰和涵涵的拉郎啦，索性打了双绿魔的tag，我也不知道该打啥了……  
-ooc预警  
-简述一下空战英豪前面的剧情：Brian（付兰兰演的）在指导战友Eddie射击的时候，两人的飞机没油了，不得不迫降在附近。迫降的时候Brian腿受伤了，原作是被一个女孩Lucianna捡了回去……我当时就想这不是Lucien对应的女名么……这个郎得拉一下（但写的很不好……（跪了

———————  
Brian发誓他再也不会教Eddie那个家伙射击了。

醒来的时候他这么想道，只感觉自己像是一架快要散架的老飞机，浑身都疼，坐起来的时候甚至能听到骨骼发出不堪重负的咯吱咯吱的声音。

一群女孩子本来围在他周围，像是见了什么新奇物种一样看着；他这样一坐起来，这些女孩儿就像是一群受惊的小鸟一样四散着跑开了。

于是在她们中间坐着的一个青年就被暴露了出来。

他似乎并没有收到这群女孩子叽叽喳喳的说话声的影响，以一只脚踩在椅子坐垫上的姿势坐在那里，拿着一节快要用完的铅笔头，随手在垫在膝盖上的本子上画着什么。

这位青年有一头金色的头发，不是非常靓丽的浅色，发根露出接近褐色的深颜色，但毋庸置疑，仍然很美。他垂下眼帘，睫毛在屋子里昏暗的灯光映照下在脸颊上投下淡淡的阴影。他穿着半旧的白衬衫，至少在灯下它显出陈旧的黄色，卡其色的裤子，支在椅子上的那条腿因为这个扭曲的动作而露出了一截小腿——他的脚踝细瘦，又显得过分地白。也许是屋子里太热了，他脱下了自己的灰格子呢大衣，搭在椅子一边的扶手上；可却忘了脖子上那条玫红色的围巾，洒脱的系法看上去过分风流。这像是一幅缺少了画框的油画，兼具古典主义的典雅与浪漫主义的瑰丽。

Brian觉得他那个瞬间被击中了——很难言说他美在哪里，或是有什么惊世骇俗的容颜；只是那样一个特殊的情境下，他一瞬间像是触电一样呆愣住了，从晕乎乎的大脑烧到麻痹的指尖，几乎没有一处能挪动。

他们就像是演默剧一样僵持了许久——Brian不清楚那究竟有多长，对他而言半个身体似乎都僵掉了。整个房间里只有青年那支铅笔的笔芯接触画纸而发出的簌簌声，间或有女孩的窃窃私语从外面传来——而Brian呢，就像是布景的一个道具、一尊石像，或是随便什么没有生命的家具。

直到青年笑着从椅子上跳下来，把笔记本展开的那页拍到了Brian的脸上。

“What the hell？”Brian完全没反应过来就被本子劈头盖脸打了下来，没忍住惊叫道，险些又重重躺回床上去。

他揉着笔挺的鼻梁——那上面被粗鲁的青年砸出了一个红印，拾起了那个本子。摊开的纸页上用线条寥寥勾着一个轮廓，不细看还以为是犯困的学生乱画的涂鸦，只是他稍稍定睛，才发现那绘制的是他自己半侧的脸，虽然也太过简练，但却还有那么几分传神。

“这是我？”他惊讶地抬头，撞上了青年的一双蓝眼睛。

只是这位金发的青年却只是微笑着看着他，并不作声。Brian这才泄气地意识到这位青年大约听不懂自己的英语。

“Tante, il est réveillé！（嬤嬤，他醒了！）”青年用法语喊着，声音听上去很是特别，尾音稍稍有点含糊在喉咙里，像是又暖又稠的热可可。

没过多久，一个中年女人进来了，和这位青年说了些什么——反正Brian根本没有听懂。她转过头来对Brian说道：“你是附近的空军？让Lucien帮你包扎一下，你的战友已经在楼下等着接你了。”

她的英语说的也不怎么好，有种古怪的方言感，Brian努力想了半天，才大约听明白“包扎”和“战友楼下等”两段句子。

于是Brian感激地笑了笑，并且冲她点了点头，说了一连串的“Thank you”。

青年不高兴地翻了个白眼，没好气地过来拍了他脑袋一下，然后就往门外走去。Brian半天也没意识到他是什么意思，傻愣愣坐在床上捂着被打了一下的地方——直到Lucien不耐烦地又折回来在门口冲他招了招手。

Brian扶着床头艰难地站起来，一边一瘸一拐地跟上了那个金发青年，一边在心里吐槽“这样难道不是会加重伤势”。

“Déshabille - toi.”青年说道，只是想起对方听不懂自己的指令，只好自己上手解他的皮带。他颇为粗暴地拽了两下，却发现腰带和衬衣外面的枪套连在一起，于是又开始胡乱扯他军装的衣领。

“等一下等一下！”Brian觉得自己够惨了，忙去捉少年乱摸的手，不需要受伤期间的blowjob给自己的伤口雪上加霜。

一只手被握住的Lucien不高兴地啧了一声，先是用还自由的那只手手指弹了弹装着绷带纱布和酒精的铁托盘，又在Brian受伤的大腿处点了点。

Brian这才明白青年就是要给他包扎伤口的人——他不禁闹了个大红脸，讪讪地站起来自己脱掉了裤子。

整个包扎过程Brian几乎都在神游天外，愣愣地看着青年灵活的手指翻动着以不算温柔的动作应付那些白色绷带。青年离得太近了——他只要轻轻动一下手指，就能插入他褐金色的头发轻轻抚摸；而青年的鼻尖离他的阴茎大约只有一英寸，他甚至能够感觉到温热的吐息搔在他大腿的皮肤。

为避免尴尬，他们鸡同鸭讲地说了几句，可谁也理解不了对方说的话，最终只好拿手比比画画，得到的结果只是更愚蠢了。

直到等得不耐烦的Eddie从门口闯了进来，大声呼喝着：“你还没好吗，Rawlings？”

这把Brian吓得颤了一下，毕竟现在他们的姿态太过暧昧，他觉得也许现在把裤子赶紧提上来是比较好一点的选项。

Lucien这时候正好完成了包扎，把剩下的纱布卷扔回了铁托盘里。他淡漠地瞥了Eddie一眼，端着那个放着纱布和酒精的盘子出去了。

“嘿，Dude。我发誓再也不和你一起飞了。”Brian先是痛苦地抱怨道，又马上把话题转到了Lucien身上：“你知道刚刚那个男孩儿是谁吗？”

“我怎么会知道？”Eddie一脸莫名其妙，“我也不会说法语啊。那家伙说不定也是这儿的Money Boy吧——你知道的，总有人有些变态的爱好。”说着，他哧哧地笑了，自己觉得自己说了一个好笑的笑话。

Brian表面上没什么表情，只是经过他身边的时候踹了一脚他的屁股。

“Oh，shit！Rawlings你干什么！”Eddie捂着屁股跳了起来。

Brian翻了个白眼：“你看看我的腿再问这话。”

回到空军训练营的Brian Rawlings每晚却总是被那个陌生青年扰乱梦境。

他不是同性恋，但不知怎的，只要想起那个青年，就仿佛有猫在他心口乱抓一样。要不就去交个朋友吧，只是朋友。他这么怂恿着自己。

只是他再度造访那个妓院的时候，却仍然是偷偷摸摸的，谁也没敢告诉。

他拿着一本字典趴在柜台上，艰难的向那个看上去就老糊涂了的老妪询问Lucien的所在，可他不知道名字，就只好断断续续地描述：“金发……我……包扎……”

当然对方的回答他是一个字都听不懂。

最终就坐在他们身后的老板娘看够了戏，总算是说了句他听得懂的话：“他不是这里的人——他说他是个诗人，就住在市里的酒馆。哦，对了，他的名字是Lucien。”

Brian找到Lucien的时候，他正在小酒馆里喝酒，两指间夹着一支卷烟，蓝灰色的雾袅袅地模糊了他的脸颊轮廓。

他依然穿着那件灰色大衣，坐在一帮附近工厂的工人之间显得鹤立鸡群。他纤细的手腕和身体在他们发达的肌肉对比下显得过于苍白和瘦弱。这种强烈的对比让Brian想起被Lucien捡到那天，支着一只脚画画的他那截纤细的脚踝。

Lucien显得兴致勃勃，他向这些工人问着什么，他们则是用轰隆隆像雷鸣一样密集又大声的语言回答——那些法语词混杂在一块，带着各种俚语，Brian甚至没办法从中辨认出一两个单词。

Brian大声喊着Lucien的名字——尽管在嘈杂的酒馆里这声音实在听不大清；挤开柜台前的家伙们，走到了他所在的那一桌。

“Vous……êtes……Lucien？”他操着半生不熟的法语，断断续续地问道。

“Oui.Je peux vous aider?（是的，有什么事吗？）”Lucien猛地被叫住，表现出了几分惊诧，他转过头来，透过一双醉眼打量着面前高大的男人，迟疑地问道。

“你之前在那家妓院救了我……还记得吗？”他用英语说完，才想起Lucien是听不懂的。他连忙去翻那本只有半个巴掌大的小字典，可是酒馆里的灯光太昏暗，在此期间他背后的醉汉还把半杯酒泼在了他外套上，他翻了半天、直到额角冒出细汗也没找到合适的词语。

于是Brian去拉Lucien的手臂，着急地比划着示意“出去说”。

这张桌子上坐着的几个工人不明就里，还以为他要强迫Lucien，纷纷拍着桌子站了起来——不过被Lucien制止了。

虽然听不懂英语，但Lucien的眼睛就像是会说话，他含着几分笑意冲Brian点了点头，然后转过去对桌上的人说：“C 'est mon ami.（他是我的朋友）On va parler dehors.（我们出去聊一下）”

Lucien把Brian带上了楼，进门的时候顺手把那支卷烟熄灭在了鞋柜上的一沓文稿上面，留下了一个焦黑的灼痕。

房间不算整齐，但除了橱柜旁边的大行李箱并没什么私人物品，大多是这个套间本来就有的陈设。唯一引起混乱的就是扔的到处都是的稿纸，从桌面蔓延到沙发，再乱糟糟地铺在地上。Brian低头扫了一眼脚边的一张，上面竟然是英文，写了一句叶芝的诗。

房间里还有一个黑色头发、矮个子的男人，坐在靠窗的桌子那里，正纠结地在打字机上敲字。

“Tu es de retour，Lu.”（你回来了，Lu）他抬起头来，却看到了陌生人。大约是高大英俊的Brian看上去有几分威胁力，他不免露出了几分警惕和敌意。

“呃……我是Brian Rawlings。”Brian说道，“上次Lucien救了坠机的我，所以……”

“Allen Ginsberg.”男人回答，表情有一点微妙，顿了一下继续说，“所以？所以什么？”他有点不顾社交礼仪地追问Brian的未竟之意，语气里颇有几分尖锐。

但是让Brian感觉惊讶的是面前的男人居然会说英语，而且听得出来还大约是美国口音。

“Allen！”大概是听出了Allen语言之中的不友善，Lucien不赞同地叫了他的名字。

“Volontiers.（好吧）”Allen无奈地看了一眼Lucien，又坐下来了，看上去不打算再和他们交谈了。

“Suivez - moi.（跟我来）”Lucien满意了，拽着Brian往套间里面走去。

里间是张小床，没有床板，直接在地板上铺了床垫和被褥，说是单人床又稍宽，但两个人睡不免显得有点捉襟见肘。Brian努力控制着自己的思想，让自己不要去想外间那个叫Allen的男人是不是会和Lucien睡在一张床上。

好在他最后还是想起来自己到这里的目的，他摊开手里小小的字典，艰难地一个单词一个单词地拼读：“上次……包扎……感谢……”

“不客气。”Lucien快速又低声地说道，用英语，听上去不太肯定。

“你在学英语？”Brian惊喜地问道，连忙又去翻字典——但他的手却被Lucien忽然握住了。Lucien的手指偏凉，也比他自己的手细软了几个尺寸。但很快Brian就了解Lucien只是想制止他的行动——

他翻着字典，逐个单词地慢慢问：“Pourquoi……Chercher……Moi？”（为什么来找我？）

这个问题也简单也复杂。Brian已经说了很多遍，关于伤口和包扎，但Lucien明显并不相信这蹩脚的解释。算了吧，就连Brian自己都说服不了自己。

他张了张嘴，一时竟然不知道该说些什么——哪怕是拿英语说。

Lucien只是微笑着，等待着他的答案——他盯着Brian胸口处别着的奖章，也不知在想些什么。最终他叹了口气，打破了沉默，他轻轻探身吻了Brian领口的军衔标志——他微弱的吐息轻轻拂过后者的脖子，让Brian感觉心口轻轻地一颤。而Lucien身上的气息——他用了淡淡的男士香水，草木味道，混杂着一些烟草的气味，萦绕在他鼻端，即使Lucien已经退回了原来的位置，却仍然不曾散去。

“Tu devrais peut - être y aller.（也许你该走了）”Lucien说道。

直到站在酒馆楼下，Brian也没能回过神来，依然愣愣地抬头望着亮着灯的那扇窗子。

凝视着那黄色的暖光，他忽然萌生了一个问题——Lucien究竟想说什么呢？他像是一个谜团，解谜的过程亦即沉沦的过程；那么Lucien的谜底是什么呢？他也被自己所吸引吗？又或者这只是美神开的一个玩笑？

Brian想着，在夜风中系紧了大衣的扣子。Lucien的身影在窗口出现，似乎还对他挥了挥手。

也许下次我可以问个清楚。他想道。

“我们明天就要走了，Lu。”Allen看着倚着窗户的Lucien，说道。

“Je sais.（我知道）”Lucien回答，不满地反问：“不是说好法国旅行期间都只说法语吗？”

Allen耸耸肩：“Volontiers.（好吧）”

—————END—————


End file.
